Generations
by Piper Redfern
Summary: It has been twenty years since Sarah left the Labyrinth. Now her daughter has vanished into the Labyrinth. How will Sarah get her back? Will she be able to stand up to Jareth again? 1st Labyrinth fanfic and 2nd fanfic ever. Please review!
1. The Wish

Disclaimer: Except for a couple of characters, the Jim Henson company owns the rights.

It had been twenty years since Sarah left the Labyrinth. She had married and even had two daughters- Melissa, who was nine, and Lauren, who was almost sixteen. The daughters grew up listening to their mother's tale of traveling through the Underground. Whenever times were bad for them, they'd wish they knew how to go to the Labyrinth. Sarah, however, refused to reveal how she had accidentally sent their Uncle Toby there. More and more often, Lauren kept longing to escape her life. School was horrid for her and she didn't get along with anyone around her, not even her mother. She was always in trouble with Sarah. Lauren even stopped acknowledging her as "Mom" recently and instead called her "Sarah". No matter how hard she tried, Sarah was unsuccessful in changing this.

Lauren was constantly in trouble wherever she went. She felt as though things would be better for everyone if she only left them behind. Her problem was figuring out how to do that.

Sarah was again on the verge of crying. Ever since her husband Michael died, Lauren had withdrawn from the world. It had been seven years since the car accident, but she never recovered from his death. No matter what Sarah did, Lauren retreated farther and farther into herself. She and Melissa got along very well, but Sarah always wished Melissa could remember her father. Sarah never got along like that with Lauren; she had always adored her father.

Sarah and Lauren constantly fought. Each time was a bigger and harsher argument with less getting resolved than the previous fight.

Lauren came downstairs. "When is dinner?"

"Maybe six?"

"Maybe?" Lauren asked credulously.

"Unless you want to cook, then yes, maybe six," Sarah snapped. "I have a lot of things going on right now and the last thing that was on my mind was when dinner was going to be. Of course, you could actually take responsibility for things and do your share around here."

"God, not again," Lauren groaned.

"Yes, again. I work all day while trying to be a good mother once I get home. It hasn't been easy for me, and it'd be nice if you could be responsible for your things from time to time. It isn't that difficult to ask of a girl your age."

"Yeah, but you know what? I have tons going on in my life, but do you care? No! All you do is blame all of your shit on me!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Sarah yelled. Melissa crept around the door and looked in, witnessing another argument between her sister and mother.

"I'll say whatever I damn well please! I hate it here, I hate my life, and I hate you!" Lauren screamed as she turned to run out the door.

"You may hate it here, but you still live here. You're grounded!"

"Fine! All you are is a spoiled brat anyways. Even with your stupid story, that's all you were. You were spoiled and hated Uncle Toby so you wished him away. Then, to be even more spoiled, got pissed when the Goblin King granted your wish… Yeah, spoiled brat indeed!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! You have no clue what I went through-"

"What you _say_ you went through," Lauren said, cutting off her mother. "I think you're just a loon, Sarah. You hated how no one spoiled you anymore, so you imagined this stupid world and then believed it. How much crazier can you get then that? No wonder Dad lost control of his car that night! He was too irritated at having to deal with another one of your stupid arguments!"

"You're grounded!" Sarah shrieked. "You won't be doing anything fun for two months, and you won't be going anywhere, you understand me?"

"I can't wait till I can get away from here," Lauren screamed back. "I wish the goblins would take me away right now!"

As Sarah watched in horror, Lauren disappeared before her eyes.


	2. Choices

"Lauren!" Sarah screamed. Melissa's jaw dropped and she shrank against the door in fear. Sarah's emotional peak was reached, and tears rained down her cheeks. "Lauren," Sarah sobbed before yelling, "Jareth! Jareth, bring her back!"

"Well, if this doesn't seem familiar," said a familiar voice. Sarah spun around to meet his mismatched eyes as Melissa gasped in shock.

"Bring her back right now, Jareth!"

"I can't do that," Jareth said with a smirk. "You didn't wish her away; she wished herself away. The tables have turned here." Jareth grinned slyly at Sarah.

"You turn the world and it's rules however you please. You _can_ bring her back," Sarah said through clenched teeth.

"You want her back?" Jareth said silkily. "Then you'll have to find her. And it'll be much more difficult this time. You see, she isn't sitting in my castle. She herself is trying to find her way there."

"That's not fair, Jareth, and you know it! Stop taking whatever it is out on Lauren. You have no interest in her."

"Ah, but I do." Jareth's eyes flashed dangerously. "She should have been _my_ daughter, Sarah. Mine. Now, in a way, she is. I can offer her the very thing she desires most- her dreams. Her dreams, where she can see her father again, and where she's away from you. How could I deny my daughter that gift?"

"Because she isn't your daughter. She's _my_ daughter, Jareth. You can't keep her."

"It isn't my choice or yours on whether she stays in my Labyrinth. It's Lauren's choice and her's alone. However, if you think you can find her and make her change her mind, you're welcome to try. I doubt you'll be able to find her in the thirteen hours. But if you want to try you must go now."

"I can't leave Melissa here alone. I have to arrange something for her."

"No need," Jareth replied. "She either goes with you or neither of you go." Jareth smiled mischievously.

"Melissa isn't involved in this. She needn't go into the Labyrinth."

"I'm not following your rules this time, Sarah," Jareth replied sharply. "You must follow mine." Jareth leaned close to her face, staring deeply in her eyes. "You will see new surprises on this adventure, Sarah. Things have changed since you visited. What is your choice?"

Sarah looked at Melissa, dreading the choice she was going to have to make. Inside she had inner conflict; she had to go after Lauren, but she couldn't put Melissa in the same danger.

"I'm rescuing my daughter."

Jareth grinned. "I thought you'd say that. You have thirteen hours to not only find your daughter in the Labyrinth, but to reach the center. Do you want to know what happens if you don't make it?"

"We'll make it."

"I wouldn't be so sure. If you fail, the three of you will remain here forever." Jareth's grin grew into a sly smile. "Such a pity."

As Jareth faded away before their eyes, so did Sarah's living room. She turned around, and grabbed Melissa's hand before looking down the hill.

"I'm back," she whispered.


	3. The Adventure Begins

Lauren opened her eyes before groaning. She was in the middle of a long passageway with no end in sight. She found double doors and tried to open them to no avail. She sighed as she backed up, trying to decide which way to go. She glanced around before deciding to go left from the doors.

She kept walking, only slowing the first time she saw the lichen with eyes. "Sarah wasn't kidding when she said it went on and on," Lauren muttered. Remembering what Sarah said about the openings, Lauren placed her hands on the glittering walls and continued walking down the passageway. Suddenly, Lauren fell through an opening. She crashed onto a stone slab floor. Groaning in pain, she picked herself off of the floor and looked around. Instead of seeing the stone maze her mother had spoken of, Lauren found herself on a stone platform looking out on a forest. She bit her lip, recalling the strange creatures with detachable limbs.

"Who are you?"

Lauren spun around, fearful of what she might find.

"Who are _you_?" she countered. The teenage boy's pale lips frowned at her, and his steel gray eyes narrowed.

"I believe I asked first,' he replied coldly.

"Lauren."

"_You're_ Lauren?" he asked incredulously.

It was Lauren's turn to glare. "You got a problem with that?" The boy's frown deepened. "And just who are you? You never answered my question."

"My name is Hunter. I am the Goblin Prince," he replied.

Lauren gawked at him. "You're Jareth's son?"

"Adopted son, actually," Hunter replied hotly. "I'm surprised he didn't mention me to you when he brought you here."

"Actually, I haven't met him yet."

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "How did you get to the Labyrinth, then?"

"I don't know. I didn't even believe in this place. I just got in an argument with my mother and wished that the goblins would take me away."

"Ah. Well, normally Jareth would have brought you to his castle and explained things to you. For some reason, he said I was to keep an eye on you here in my quarters." Hunter walked past her towards the passage. When Lauren turned, she instead saw an elegant cottage.

"Where did the passageway go?"

Hunter looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What passageway?"

Lauren started to respond when her mother's voice drifted through her mind: "things aren't always what they seem." Lauren followed Hunter into the cottage.

"Wow!" she whispered. The inside of the cottage was homely while decorated with classy taste. There were deep chairs with red velvet cushions, heavy drapes around the windows, all paired with a modest stonework floor. Lauren sat in one of the chairs while taking in her surroundings.

"Would you like something? Food, drink?"

"Just some water would be nice."

Hunter stood and walked to an adjoining room, summoning someone to bring a drink for them both. Lauren studied her host. His chestnut hair shined brightly when the light hit it. He was tall with an average build, though it was clear he was in shape. It was his eyes, though, that kept drawing her attention. She got the feeling that, while there were many emotions going through his being, his eyes had been trained to conceal every last thought. Hunter sat back down as they waited in an awkward silence.


	4. Waiting

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Things with school got so busy, and I've been getting ready to move. I'm not sure when I can update again, but I'll try to update soon.

Thanks for reading, and I still like reviews. :grins:

* * *

Sarah and Melissa walked down the hill toward the doors of the Labyrinth. "How do I get into the Labyrinth?" she whispered to the wind. The doors slowly opened before them, and Sarah and Melissa walked through. They looked either way down the eternal passageway, trying to find a trace of Lauren.

"Maybe she didn't start where we did?" Melissa suggested timidly.

"No, perhaps she didn't," Sarah agreed. She sighed, and then started down the passageway on the right of the doors.

"Are we going to see the worm?"

"Perhaps. If he's still here." Sarah looked down the passageway and then looked down at Melissa. "See that log lying farther on down?" Sarah waited for Melissa to acknowledge she saw it before continuing, "And the lichen right after it?" Again Melissa nodded. "I'll race you?"

Melissa beamed up at her mother before answer, "You got it!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could down the passageway, jumping over scattered branches that had fallen from the enchanted walls. Melissa got there before Sarah, turning with a huge grin. "I beat you, Mom!"

Sarah grinned back. "You sure did. It's been awhile since I've had to run here, you know." Sarah straightened up and looked around. "Come on, we're almost to where the worm lives."

The two of them continued in silence, lost in their own thoughts. They were jolted out of them, however, when a sudden voice interrupted.

"'Ello."

Sarah grinned before responding, "Did you just say 'hello'?"

The blue body blinked its eyes and stared at Sarah. "No," it replied slowly. "I said 'ello. But that's close enough."

"How's the missus?" Sarah questioned politely.

The worm paused before answering, "She's fine thanks. Would either of you like a cup of tea?"

Sara grinned again. "No thanks."

The worm continued to star at Sarah before asking, "Why do you seem familiar?"

"When I was younger, I needed to find my way through the Labyrinth. You were the one that told me about the opening across the way."

There was a pause as the worm slowly remembered. He then grinned before stating, "You've changed quite a bit. And who's this?"

"I'm Melissa. I'm her daughter."

His eyes widened. "Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Nice to meet your acquaintance." He then turned back to Sarah. "What brings you back here?"

"I'm looking for my older daughter. She's lost somewhere in the Labyrinth, and I have to find her."

The worm nodded. "Sounds like the start of another story to pass on."

Sarah nodded. "Unfortunately, we need to be moving. I only hope my daughter has gone the same way I did. It was nice talking to you again."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Sarah clasped Melissa's hand and walked through the opening before turning right. Instead of finding the stone maze, however, they walked into a stony ruin. Walls had fallen and cracks had appeared in the milky stones.

"Mom, what happened here?"

"I don't know, honey. I don't know."

The duet carefully picked their way around the rubble, trying to find a way out of the endless rock plain. As time passed, Sarah became more desperate to find a way out.

"Mom, there's an opening over here!" Melissa yelled.

"Thank god," Sarah whispered before running over. She found Melissa crouching next to a small cave created out of the falling rocks. "We could just barely fit," Sarah said. "You up to it?" Melissa nodded before reaching for Sarah's hand. The two of them crept into the darkness, and slowly made their way into the cave.

Suddenly, they were both falling, Melissa screaming in terror. Just as suddenly as they had fallen, they were stopped. Sarah felt a familiar grip holding her up.

"Which way?"

Sarah quickly though, remembering that while she had gotten trapped below, it was also how she had moved on. "Where are we in this drop?"

"Would you like to find out?" Sarah and Melissa were falling again, only to be caught by different hands.

"Which way would you like to go?"

"Look, I have my daughter with me. Can you slowly pass us down?"

"You want down?"

"She said she wanted to go down!" Again Sarah felt the freefalling sensation. All she worried about was her daughter's safety. As she landed in the oubliette with a thud, she realized Melissa wasn't with her.

"Melissa!"

"I'm coming Mom!" There was a pause before she continued, "They're kind of tossing me down slowly."

"Ok, I'll catch you when you come through, ok?"

There was another pause and a sharp intake of breath before Melissa responded, "Ok Mom."

Melissa was suddenly dropped through the opening at the top and Sarah barely caught her.

"Are we in that room you talked about Mom? With the magic door?"

"Yes," Sarah replied. "I only hope the door is still here." Sarah squinted in the darkness, trying to find a way to bring light into the melancholy environment.

"How did I know you'd get yourself trapped in here again?" queried a familiar voice. A match hissed to life, and a lantern flickered as it caught the flame. Sarah turned and grinned.

"I've missed you, Hoggle." Sarah reached forward and knelt to embrace her never-changing friend. "It's been a long time since I saw you last."

"Yes, it has, Sarah."

"I've needed you, Hoggle."

"You never called us, Sarah. We waited for you, waited for your call."

"I guess I'd forgotten how to call for you."

Here Hoggle smiled sadly. "You never forget how to call. You only forget that the adventures ever actually happened." Hoggle turned before continuing, "I believe _this_ is what you're looking for." He uncovered one of the many rugs that littered the floor. He pushed a door up against the wall, and reached to open the door.

"Don't forget to open it correctly," Sarah reminded him.

Hoggle pulled back and reach to the other side of the door. "Thanks Sarah." He opened the door and waited for Sarah and Melissa to exit.

Melissa breathed in the fresh air deeply before turning to Hoggle. "Thanks for helping us, Hoggle. I'm Melissa."

Hoggle nodded. "That's what I thought." He studied her some more before turning to Sarah. "She has your eyes."

Sarah smiled before questioning, "Do you have a family now, Hoggle?"

"Cor!" he exclaimed. "Not me! None of us do. We all just take care of each other."

"You mean Sir Didymus and Ludo?" she asked quickly. "What ever happened to 'Hoggle is Hoggle's friend'?"

He grinned before answering, "Things change. C'mon. We have a ways to go before we meet up with them." Hoggle turned and walked past the stone faces that had lone ago eroded.

"Hoggle?" Sarah asked quietly. "What's happened here?"

"Time," Hoggle responded. "As I said, things change over time. Things started falling apart when you left. New people and places and cropped up since then, though. There are actually quite a few creatures that now live in the Bog of Eternal Stench. It's grown, too. The stench is so bad that there are hardly any plants there anymore. Sir Didymus resigned because of it."

"Where are the others, Hoggle?"

"Waiting," Hoggle responded. "They're waiting for you."


	5. Straying From the Path

Ok, so I updated thisalot sooner than I thought I'd be able to. Hopefully I'll stay on this roll and update again soon. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews encouraging me to update as soon as possible. It was mainly you guys that made set aside extra time to work on this chapter.

* * *

"So," Lauren started after an awkward silence. "You say you're Jareth's adopted son?"

Hunter stared at her, his steel eyes piercing through Lauren's being. "I believe I already stated that fact."

Lauren glared at Hunter before remembering she was in an unknown place and that it was best to stay on the good side of her only connection to the Labyrinth.

"When you say adopted, do you mean he took you from my world?"

There was a long stretch of silence. "You could say that."

"How old were you?"

Hunter stood abruptly. "My personal life is none of your business. Truth be told, I didn't even want to entertain you. Jareth, however, has more important matters to handle and he…" Hunter paused, seeming to think of the best word to use before continuing, "requested I act as a host for you here."

"But don't I need to find the castle in order to go home?" Lauren asked slowly.

"Why would you wish yourself here if you wanted to be at home?" Hunter responded.

Lauren sat still, trying to calm down. She was a pro at answering questions with questions. She knew he was trying to frustrate her, but refused to let him have the satisfaction. "Wouldn't you wish to be away from a place that makes you unhappy?"

"What is happiness anyways?" he responded. "It's a temporary state of mind that you allow yourself to feel. Happiness doesn't prove anything, and it doesn't maintain anything. Why allow yourself to feel a temporary feeling when you know it can go away at any time?"

Lauren's eyes narrowed as she bore into Hunter's cold eyes. "Why allow yourself to continue on if all you will feel during your existence is unhappiness? If you can go to a place where you can find happiness, why not be brave enough to dare find happiness, no matter how momentary it is." As Hunter glared at her and walked out of the room, Lauren felt triumphant. She may not be the best student, but she was pretty good when it came to words.

Tired of waiting for her host to return, Lauren started to explore the cottage. She was surprised, however, when she found a large quantity of rooms down an expansive hall. She went from room to room and hall to hall, surprised with each door she opened. Each room had a window that revealed different scenery outside than the room before. One room showed a stone maze that had since crumbled into ruins, another showed a murky forest, while yet another showed a beach where the sand was white and the waters were gray even though the sky was a clear blue without a cloud. Lauren opened the door to one room and immediately wished she hadn't. As she opened the door, a horrid stench poured from the room. As she slammed the door closed, Lauren glanced out the window to see what she assumed to be the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"That's it," Lauren muttered. "I'm out of here." She continued peeking into rooms, trying to find one that showed the Goblin City. Having no luck and getting increasingly impatient, Lauren found one with another forest. She walked across the room, opened the window, and climbed out. She brushed herself off as she turned to close the window, only to find she had climbed out of a tree. Peering back into the tree, she no longer saw the room she had just come from. "It _does_ keep changing," she whispered. She turned and found her way to a path. Looking around to see if she could find any landmarks Sarah may have spoken of, Lauren found a stream flowing with crystal clear water. Remembering how thirsty she was, Lauren knelt and drank from the stream, ignoring the strange taste. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and picked a direction on the path. She stumbled along for a while before deciding to rest on some nearby moss. She sat just staring at her hands, not really seeing them before her. Then she heard some faint sounds and blinked before looking around. To her surprise, she was no longer in the forest. Instead, she seemed to be in a huge hall of some sort. She turned and gasped. There before her stood what could only be Jareth.

"Hello Lauren," he said silkily. "How have you enjoyed your stay so far?"

"It's great," she responded automatically. "Well, except for one thing."

Jareth raised an eyebrow before questioning, "And what might that be?"

"Your adopted son, Hunter, could use some lesson in manners. I was waiting for a beverage that I never received. While we waited, he answered my questions with questions, only to storm off and leave me by myself."

Jareth studied her in silence for a moment before responding. "I've been meaning to have a discussion with him on some things. I had hoped he would show the qualities of the prince that he is. I will talk to him. Until then, why don't you enjoy yourself here? I'm afraid I cannot stay and act as your host, but feel free to help yourself to whatever refreshments you may find."

"Thank you," Lauren said. "This is a lot better than trying to find my way through the forest."

Jareth smiled. "While I did design this place on my own, a lot of influence for it came from your mother. Sarah loved forests when she was a child, so I made sure there were plenty of them throughout the Labyrinth." Jareth paused before continuing softly, "I just wanted to make sure she'd be happy."

Lauren smiled sympathetically at Jareth. "She just doesn't appreciate what she has. She's still like that."

Jareth studied Lauren again, a blank expression even in his eyes. Then he smiled at her and nodded before turning to leave.

"Oh, before I forget," Jareth said, turning to face her. "I'd appreciate it if you'd attend a party I'm having a little later. You'll find a room down that hallway you can use to get ready, and there are various outfits in there that should fit you."

"I'd love that," Lauren responded automatically. She didn't know how long she was going to be here, but she was going to make sure she enjoyed herself.

"Very well. I'll see you later on." With that, Jareth left.

Grinning, Lauren sought out the room to decide what to wear.


	6. Shells

Sorry for taking forever to update this. I have been sitting tryign to figure out where I wanted the story to go, and then trying to figure out how to get this chapter out. Sort of a writer's block, while knowing what I wanted out of the chapter. I don't completely like how it turned out, but it's alot better than how I had originally started writing it. Hopefully I can start chapter 7 soon, and post that alot sooner than the tiem between this chapter and the last one.

* * *

The trio walked in silence, Sarah and Melissa staring around themselves at the falling walls.

"Are we going to get to crawl out of the vase, Mom?" asked Melissa.

"I don't know, honey. It depends on which way we go."

Hoggle heard the exchange and answered, "We can't go that way anymore. The vase has since vanished."

"Oh", whispered Sarah. She silently wondered what else was gone from when she last visited. "Are those creatures with the detachable limbs still here?"

"No," Hoggle replied. "Jareth blamed them, as well as other creatures, for you leaving. Anyone or anything that was blamed was exiled from the Labyrinth. Us being excluded, of course." Here, Hoggle grinned. "He wanted to get rid of us, but he knew he'd never have another chance with you if he did. So instead, he's banished us from the Goblin City."

"But that's where we must go after we find my daughter!" Sarah cried. "How am I to get through the city without you?"

Hoggle shrugged. "We'll worry about that when it's time."

Sarah sighed, knowing that there was still a long journey ahead of them. "How much has the Labyrinth changed? I mean, there's only so many places Lauren could be."

Hoggle snorted before building up to his broken laugh. "It's changed quite a bit since you were last here, Sarah. And now there are more places where she could be. Not to mention more creatures in the Labyrinth."

"Well, they'll help her find her way, won't they?" Sarah queried.

"Not likely. They'd probably hold her up, actually."

"They're not dangerous, are they?"

Hoggle paused, not wanting to worry Sarah before deciding to be truthful. "What do you call dangerous?"

Mother and daughter collectively gasped. "But, we're not going to see them, right?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"We'll avoid them if we can, though I'm sure some are unavoidable."

After they broke through to the surface, the trio looked around. Hoggle looked for whatever creature he was on the lookout for, while Sarah and Melissa looked to study their surroundings. Sarah had no clue where in the Labyrinth they were; she couldn't see the castle, and nothing looked familiar to her. Rotting wood was scattered over a plain of dead grass and bare ground. Gnarled weeds knotted their way around whatever they could find to get nourishment, creating a dangerous tangle across sections of the ground.

"Where are we?" Sarah whispered.

"This was the forest where you met the Fireys," Hoggle answered, ready for the question to be asked. "Hopefully, we'll be able to avoid the Bog of Eternal Stench this time." Hoggle led them across the cracked ground, dust and dirt lying on the thick stones. In her mind's eye, Sarah looked and saw how things looked before the devastation. She couldn't help but think that she had single-handedly caused so much damage to a beautiful place. Sarah then shook her head slightly. Jareth had caused this damage, not her.

Melissa, on the other hand, was trying to imagine the beauty her mother had spoken of. She had yet to see anything she could call beautiful in the Labyrinth, only a sort of grayness and ruins. Everything lacked the life that her mother had spoken of and were merely shells of what had been. Being a little more practical than her own mother had been at her age, Melissa wondered if some of the things her mother remembered where in fact from her own imagination.


End file.
